She'll Be Waiting
by HarleyQuinn23
Summary: My thoughts on Puck in juvenile detention. His reaction to being locked up, the reason he was there, and who was there to pick him up. A slight AU fantasy of how "Duets" could have ended.


**She'll Be Waiting**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee. If I did, Sam and Quinn would not be an item. If I did, Puck and Quinn would at least have a scene or two together this season.  
**

**AN: So...I just had to write a little one-shot about Puck being in Juvie. It is from his POV. It's pretty informal but as you read you'll understand why. I have no idea what juvenile detentions are like, so excuse the horrible inaccuracies. Also, this is going to have some mild language, just as a heads up. **

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**It smells like ass, and pee, and I feel like I may have contracted a STD. This place sucks so bad. What the hell was I thinking? Shit, it was just a dumb ATM machine. And, I was only _borrowing _it. Give me a God damn break. I screwed up, obviously, but is this really what should have happened? Couldn't the police just have given me a slap on the wrist...I didn't even have the chance to use the money anyway.

My little bunk has a lousy little mattress and the single pillow looks like it's from the 1800s. Good thing my head is shaved or I probably would have gotten lice. It's not that I don't like bugs, I'm a dude, they don't really bother me, but tiny little critters crawling on my head and in my ears is just not cool.

I've been in this hell hole for forty eight hours. Two days of nothingness and shitty food. Two days of complete boredom. What I would have given for my video games. Ugh, this seriously sucks. I can't even watch television. There is one kid, his name is Ace, and he played his guitar out in the common room last night. That was a sweet sound of normalcy I was beginning to crave.

"Puckerman." A guard dressed in a navy uniform with a fancy belt with all of the accessories unlocked the cell door. "Come with me."

"Huh?" What did he want with me?

"Get your stuff. You're leaving."

Freedom. Finally, this little stint was going to be over soon. I quickly grabbed my stuff, it was just a shirt and an extra pair of socks, but they did say _Ohio State Juvenile System_, and I thought they'd be badass to wear out it the real world, the free world. Taking one last look at the tiny little room, I smirked knowing I wasn't ever going to have to come back. Well, I hope I don't ever have to come back.

"Follow me." The officer gestured with his hand and I dropped back behind him.

We walked quickly and quietly down the long corridors and then I recognized the room where I had first been brought. It was like an office. There were two women working at the desk and a tower of file cabinets lined the back wall. The officer handed a woman a piece of paper and she started to type furiously on the computer.

"Come here, son," the woman requested without even looking at me. I looked around to make sure I was the only one there and then she spoke again. "Yes, you."

She was intimidating, kinda like coach Beastie. I took a few hesitant steps towards the counter and then the woman started barking out orders. She made me sign a couple documents that I didn't read and then I had to walk to the other side of the room to collect my things. To be honest, I felt like I was at the bowling alley. You know, like when you go to get shoes? I went to the desk, the guy asked me my name, and then he reached his hand into a little cubbie to pull out my stuff. It was everything I had when I was first brought in. It was also my regular clothes. I was then ushered to a room where I changed back into my jeans and t-shirt and put my shoes back on. And you know what? They made me turn in my juvie clothes. Selfish bastards. So much for my badass souvenirs.

Once I was all changed and ready to go, the woman at the desk had a couple more things for me to do. I did as I was told and when I could tell she was just about done, I couldn't resist the urge to push her buttons.

"So...uh..." I smiled that smile that makes girls go crazy. "Am I getting out early for good behavior? You know, I really am a good boy."

The woman could have cared less. My Puckerman charm had no effect on her. "No. It's a time release. Your sentence was forty eight hours."

"Oh." I swallowed the pride in my throat and nodded. "Is a...is my mom here to pick me up?"

"I don't know?" The woman still kept her eyes glued to the screen.

"Well, who is here to get me?"

"Not my problem, kid. Once you're out of the system we don't have any responsibility for you."

I looked at her and almost felt like punching her in the face. What a bitch. She typed one last sentence and punched the enter button with a single finger as she pushed away from her desk.

"Can I go now?"

"You're a free man Mr. Puckerman." She held up a hand. "But, check in with the guys at city hall to find out your community service assignment."

Damn, community service? That sucks. I forgot that was the punishment I had received. Whatever, I'd gladly clean up trash or clean things as long as it meant I could leave this place. We made eye contact for the first time and I smiled.

"Peace."

That was all I really needed to say. With a quick turn I headed for the double doors that would open into the sweet October air. And that is exactly what I did.

Tipping my brow to the security guard I pushed the door open and sighed. It was good to be out. Now the only thing I had to figure out was how I was going to get home. I knew mom was at work and my car was obviously on the other side of town. My wallet was thin and I knew a cab ride would be too much. There's always the bus, though. I hopped down the stairs and made my way down to the sidewalk looking in each direction trying to figure out where to go. I was going to go right, but then I thought that left was probably better, and that's when I saw her.

Across the street was a parking lot, and in that parking lot was Quinn's car. You're probably wondering how I knew it was her car. Well, she was standing right in front of the hood. She was dressed in her Cheerios uniform and I could feel the blood start to race through my body.

I ran across the street, I didn't even look to see if any cars were coming, but that didn't matter. She stayed where she was making me go to her. With each step my heart beat faster and faster. When I finally got to her side she just looked up to me with a shake of her head.

"You're such an idiot."

With an embarrassed sigh, I looked to the ground. "I know."

"People are going to talk. They're gonna say you're a Lima Loser."

I didn't like the way that sounded. With pleading eyes I looked back to her and exhaled deeply. "Do you think I'm a Lima Loser?"

Quinn smirked. "Sometimes, yes." That was fair, I did do some really stupid things sometimes. She took a step closer and put her hand on my chest. "But I know why you did it."

How did she know? It was supposed to be a surprise. I didn't tell anyone, well I told Finn but he swore he wouldn't tell anyone. I dug my hands into my pockets thinking maybe I could find some sort of response, anything to make this go better than it was. There was nothing, just some lint and a guitar pick.

"You didn't need to do it, you know." Quinn smiled as she bit her lip. "I don't need fancy things to make me happy, and I certainly don't need a stupid piece of jewelry as a bribe to go out with you."

She caught me off guard. I was going to have to have a serious word with Finn when I got back to school. He broke the number one Bro Code- don't ever tell a girl the real reason for a guy's behavior. Knowing I had to fess up, I just shut my eyes and nodded. Yeah, it was true. I was going to buy Quinn a new cross necklace that I had seen at Belk when I was with my mom last Sunday. What? I made jack this summer cleaning pools so I decided to do the unthinkable. I went over to the gas station on the corner of Elm and Washington Avenue and sorta crashed into the store. That was an accident, really, but the ATM machine was just sitting there. What would you have done?

"I just thought..."As I tried to explain she cut me off.

"Did you hear me? I don't need those things." A surge of color rushed to her cheeks and she smiled. "All you had to do was ask."

Not believing her I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, and what would you have said?"

Quinn shook her head with an amused grin. "Yes."

For a second I thought I was going to smack the pavement. What the hell? I had been trying all summer to get her to go out with me. I figured with Beth out of the picture that maybe we could actually try a relationship, a real relationship. But, it seemed like each time I tried she would come up with some lame-ass excuse. Finally, I figured I would just buy my way to her heart. And, you know what...I guess it sorta worked.

I took her hand in mine and shook my head not believing it was this easy. "Quinn, will you please go out with me?"

She bunched my t-shirt in her fist and looked away for a second. Her answer wasn't immediate, but I think she did that just to make me squirm. Finally, after a minute or two she nodded.

"Of course."

I wanted to kiss her, lift her off her feet and make her realize what she had been missing, but because I was ripe and unshaven from my juvie experience, I decided not to. But Quinn, she had other ideas. She balanced on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on my lips. It was a surprise, but a good surprise. Kinda like the ones you find at the bottom of a cereal box, but better.

Lowering back down to the pavement, Quinn shook her head with a smile. "How about we get you home?"

I nodded and smirked. "That sounds like a great idea."

We made our way to our sides of the car and as I got in I couldn't help but shake the feeling that this was how it was supposed to happen. Well, maybe not exactly, but you get the idea. I knew that Quinn and I belonged together, I just didn't know how to make it happen. Would I do it all over again? Crash the car, nab the ATM, and spend a couple of days in juvie? Absolutely. You know why? Because I know that no matter what, she'd be there waiting for me.

* * *

**Did you like it?  
I am not happy about Sam and Quinn. :(  
So, I thought I'd throw in my two cents about how there could have been some potentially great Quick in the episode, "Duets".  
Is it just me or is Glee Season 2 totally lacking on the PQ front?  
**

**Review Please!  
**


End file.
